592 Inc
by narutoxhinata592
Summary: A story of six friends, finding an old friend and disrupting his evil ways.


**Nxh592: Alright, this is a story of my OC's I own them. No taking them! They are mine!**

_Disclaimer: I do use other characters and references in my story I do not own any of them. _

A young man with spiky black hair and sunglasses placed under his eyes was in the corner leaning on two legs of his chair. "Gah, there's nothing to do!" he whined, "You sure no one has called yet Shuya?"

"No, no one has called and if you keep leaning on two legs like that Odoke, your going to…" before he could finish his sentence, he heard a crash from the corner "…Do that."

He got up rather unfashionable, "Where's Shen-Neesan?" he asked

"Dunno, he said he was going out for a while." Another man said leaning on the wall.

"So, when is he getting back?" Odoke asked

"Patience, young Odoke is a virtue. Be calm and find something to do and he'll come back eventually." Another man in a corner said very calmly and soothing.

As he said that, the door opened. "Wow, this patience thingy pays off!"

But it wasn't who he was expecting, it was a girl, "Hey guys, customer!" she chortled as an old soldier came in.

"Evening, all of you." The old soldier said. As he came in a metallic clunk came every other step he made. "My name is Lieutenant General Adam Pepper, I'd really like to know all of your names. How about we start with you son." He said motioning to the whining young man.

"Yeah, my name's Odoke Chidori." Odoke was a little on the short side, and had spiky black hair that jutted every which way. He wore a short sleeved over shirt over a long sleeved shirt. He had lightly tinted sunglasses under his eyes. His eyes were wide and brown. He looked a little younger than everyone else.

"Very good, and you?" the old Lt. Gen. asked

"Yes sir, my name is Shuya Aramaki." Shuya was a man with medium long dark blue hair. He had on a lab coat and a regular black shirt under. He was the only one with regular glasses, which he pushed up to his face every minute or so. He seemed very concentrated on something on his computer.

"Hmm, and you?" he asked the man leaning on the wall.

"Ah, my name is Zenaku Karakura." The first thing you notice about Zenaku is his stature. He was easily 7'6. He had slick black hair that was back except for a long thick strand that stood over his face. He had a long black coat on, that went over his legs. His teeth were long and sharp and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Hm, and you sir." Lt Gen. asked the one sitting in the corner.

"Yes, my name is Saito Kurogane." Saito looked quite old, but at the same time looked quite young. His hair was long and straw yellow. His eyes looked relaxed and peaceful. He had on a traditional Chinese garb on even though it was clear he was Japanese. He had no shoes or socks on.

"And you my lady?" he asked

"Oh, my name's Miyuki Osohe." Miyuki was the only girl in the group. She had beautiful red hair that flowed all the way down her back. Her face was flawless. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of green. She had a plain red t-shirt on and regular jeans.

"I see, very well and you in the back." Everyone turned quickly to the corner, to their knowledge there was only six people in the house. Odoke, Shuya, Zenaku, Saito, Miyuki, and Lt. Gen. Pepper.

"My name is Shenryu Chidori. And I am the acting leader of this team." Shenryu was a man with dark sunglasses on his face. He had unkept medium-long hair. He had on a black overshirt. His hands were covered in worn out gauze wrap.

"Bro!" Odoke said jumping towards Shenryu meeting the bottom of his boot.

"Back off, Odoke." Shen said plainly

"Oh, I was under the impression a man known only as, 592 was the leader of this team." Lt. Gen. Pepper said

"He was, however, after he trained us all, he left. Saying as long as we remember what he taught us, we would be the greatest team." Shenryu said

"Man, it was five years since he said that." Zenaku said

"Yeah, I wonder where Master is now." Miyuki said looking up

"Oh, you know sensei; he's probably eating a taco on mars right now." Odoke said

"You know, he probably would do something like that." Miyuki said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Yes, well anyway, I've come to ask for your help." Lt. Gen. Pepper said, "It seems as though a man is after the kingdom of Aragon."

"Whoa, someone's gonna kill the old man?!" Odoke asked

"Uh, old man?" Lt. Gen. asked confused

"You know, that old guy who has that huge golden baseball helmet on his head." He said

"He's referring to the king." Shenryu explained

"Well, yes. His majesty's life is in danger. He took his majesty demanding that the entire kingdom be under his rule." Lt. Gen. said, "Please, I have come far hearing of your team's greatness. Your prowess and your ability to always get the job done no matter what the cost."

"So you want us to save the spoiled king huh?" Zenaku said, "Will there be any challenge?"

"But… but his majesty is being taken, isn't that enough of a challenge?!" Lt. Gen. asked surprised that they didn't take this more seriously.

"Nah, I need details. Who the hell is this guy?! If he sounds weak, I ain't gonna bother." Zenaku said smiling widely.

"Very well, his name is Akuma Akai."

Everyone now had the full attention of the old soldier.

Zenaku threw back his head and laughed, "Well, looks like the traitor is making his move."

"Uh Traitor?" Lt. Gen. asked

"Akuma was once one of us. But he wanted more power faster." Shenryu explained "He was after lord 592's secret techniques, but the master wouldn't teach them to him, so he left."

"So, you all know what he's capable of." Lt. Gen said

"Well, if you ask me, he's an idiot who wants power, power, power." Zenaku said

"Yeah, that sums up Akuma, pretty well." Shuya said

"As a follow up, he also has followers. I don't know who they are, but I do know there are only five of his main followers." Lt Gen. Said

"What kind of followers?" Shuya asked "What have you seen these five do?"

"Well, they have all but one fought for him; slaughtered countless people." Lt. Gen. Said "They have even taken most of my family. All I have left is my daughter."

"So you know what kind of weapons they use. Please tell me." Shuya said

"Of course, one uses scimitars as his weapons, another uses a broadsword that looks very sharp, and another uses a book's pages. I believe it's The Tale of Two Cities if that helps. Another uses a spear, however, I have never seen him fight at all. The last one is a young girl, she uses a shotgun of some kind, but it looks like a sword."

"Scimitars?" Odoke's head perked up

"A sharp broadsword?" Shenryu said

"A book user?" Shuya said thinking profusely

"A gun that looks like a sword…it…it can't be." Miyuki looked down

"Well, it seems as though we know everyone already, doesn't it." Saito said chuckling.

"Were going, now." Shenryu said sternly as he went towards a fairly large cabinet in the back. "As of now, we are hired in the name of the king." He said opening it. Inside were six weapons in their own protected case. Shenryu grabbed a broadsword, its handle was blood red and a dragon swirled around it from tip to tip.

Odoke was right behind him grabbing dual swords each was in a black sheath and a black and white handle.

Saito grabbed a nyoi-bō staff. It resembled that which the monkey king once wielded.

Zenaku grabbed a gigantic Zanpatou that had tattered grip around it. He wrapped the gauze around his right hand, swung it around and put it on his back.

Miyuki grabbed the only other weapon in the case; A sword that looks like a gun. Its handle had a trigger on it, which was made to believe that this sword could shoot bullets.

Shuya just grabbed a book, which he was reading, The Art of War.

"Ready?" Shenryu asked. Everyone nodded in response. "Lt. Gen."

"Y-yes?" Lt. Gen. Pepper was still astonished by their weapon choices.

"Aragon castle town, is where we need to go, correct?" Shenryu asked

"Well, yes, Castle town is pretty far from here. I have transportation rea-"

"We won't need it." Shenryu said opening the door. Everyone else filed out.

"B-but it'll be faster this way!" Lt. Gen. Said pleading for them to follow.

"Ah no worries Salt. We'll beat you there." Odoke said

"It's Pepper." Lt. Gen. Said annoyed by his rudeness, "And I'm trying to tell you I have the fastest way of transportation there is!"

"Yes, in your mind." Odoke said pointing to his temple with his sword.

Shenryu and Zenaku grabbed similar motorcycles. Each looked like any normal motorcycles. The rest were just waiting.

"Shotgun Shuya!" Miyuki yelled as she sat on the ground next to Shuya.

Lt. Gen. couldn't make head or tails of what they were doing. He was frightened by the inexplicable roar, which came from the two motorcycles.

"I would get in your jet." Zenaku said "Try to keep up." he said as he laughed.

Lt. Gen. followed orders, and went to his jet. He readied his controls so he would go. He didn't know how they were to keep up.

He took off as he did when he got here and headed back toward the castle town. He looked behind him and didn't see anything. He looked in front of him and was astonished. All six of them were going as fast as he was, if not faster. Shenryu and Zenaku were speeding on their motorcycles at mach speeds. Lt Gen. didn't know how they accomplished this. But they were the least amazing. Shuya and Miyuki were floating in the air on what looked like pages from a book. Saito was in the air. He didn't know how to explain it, but he was flying; really flying. And Odoke didn't keep up by any flying or papers, he was running; his legs were a big blur. Each of them traveling in inhuman or impossible ways. He looked at his speedometer, he was traveling at Mach 3, and they were still far ahead of him. He was struggling to keep up. A red beeping came from his dashboard. The engines were failing. He pushed as many buttons to steady the engines, but it was to no avail. His engines failed and exploded. He ejected. But instead of flying upwards, he only felt the wind whipping his face. He opened his eyes and he was on Saito's back.

"Sorry if I startled you. Shen thought this would be faster." Saito said calmly despite the sharp winds cutting through him.

Lt. Gen. was still in shock of his exploding aircraft. "Yes…thank you Mr. Kurogane." Pepper looked down, he was easily fifty thousand feet in the air. "Maybe you can tell me…"

"How I am able to fly, correct?" Saito said calmly

"Well…yes." Lt. Gen didn't know how he knew this

"Well, It's very simple once you know the way the Earth feels. If you don't, none of my words would make sense." Saito said

"So, your saying you understand the Earth feels?" Lt. Gen. asked

"Yes, and as such, I can control that which is around her." Saito said

"What about the others? The one floating on that white thing." He asked

"Ah, well Shuya has reached intelligence levels so high, he can manipulate a book to do his bidding." Saito explained "he can not only make transportation, but also shields, weapons, stairs, anything your mind can comprehend, he can manipulate it to do as such. At the moment Miyuki, the girl riding with him does not have any way of transportation, which is why she must ride along with him."

"And the boy?" Pepper asked

"He can run fast." Saito said plainly.

"I see" Pepper said

"We are here." Saito said

Pepper looked up, indeed that was the castle town. But how they got there so fast, he didn't know.

Saito slowed down and landed on his feet. Pepper got off his back as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"So, where is he?" Shenryu asked

"He's in the castle, of course." Lt. Gen. Said

"Right, Shuya, Plan of action?" Shen said turning his head slightly.

Shuya pushed his glasses up. "We can't deduce anything unless he makes a move. So we must wait."

"Fine, everyone. You know the signal." Shenryu said projecting his voice to everyone. "Lt., you go with Shuya. Fill him in on what Akuma has done."

"Alright, I'll do that." Pepper said

"Everyone else, just try to stay out of trouble." Shenryu said talking what seemed like only his brother.

Odoke looked "What? It was that one time and I had a perfectly good reason why I did it."

"You ran over a old woman." Shen said fiercely

"Bitch shoulda moved faster." Odoke said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I'm gonna look for a Manga shop. I'll stay outta trouble."

"You'd better."

"Think I'll find a place to meditate." Saito said

"I'm gonna check the weapons here." Zenaku said smiling as jumped out of sight.

"I'm going to the bar here." Miyuki said

"Right behind you." Shen said following her.

"Well, lead me to the library, sir." Shuya said pushing his glasses to his face.

"Right," Pepper said

Odoke was walking around for the longest time. Looking for anything that caught his eye. He saw a shop ahead.

"Looks like I finally found something." Odoke walked into the shop titled Animate Ikebukuro.

Meito Anizawa, thought this was going to be another day, but he was proven wrong as the bell jingled to let someone in. He was no less surprised.

"Do…Do my eyes deceive me?!" he said looking closer. His eyes widened "It's him! It's Legendary guy B!" He was shaking in excitement. "I can't believe that Legendary guy B had walked into my shop!" His eyes looked sharp and focused "It's time." He went into his back room, a dark and empty room, or so it appeared

"ASSSEEMBLLLEEEE!!!!!" he yelled with passion.

Four other people gathered around him, two girls both with brown hair, one with a Keroro hat on; The other, with Tamama. And two men, one strong man with black hair and the other a scrawny man with purple hair. All of them bowing at his feet.

"Men! It has happened, we have gotten a second chance!" Meito said clenching his fist closing his eyes. "We let Legendary girl A slip through our grasp but we had many chances, all failed."

"Boss!" said one of the girls

"Boss!" Said the man with purple hair

"But that does not mean we will fail here. Legendary Guy B has entered our shop."

All were shocked "I have heard legends that anything he buys, becomes a phenomenon the very next hour!"

"I have heard that he was the one who made Haruhi Suzumiya our god!"

"Indeed, they are all true. He was the one who bought the first brought Haruhism to us and we will not let him slip through our fingers." Meito said

"It must be done! He must buy something from this shop!!!!!" He said as flames rose from the ground.

"Check! What would he be looking for?!" he pointed to the man with purple hair.

He typed into his computer "It's either Full Metal Alchemist, or DBZ series box set!"

"Alright, lets make sure he sees all we got!" Meito said

At lightning fast speed new and limited edition types replaced everything old.

"He can't resist. No Otaku could resist this type of product. I have you Legendary Guy B!"

Odoke looked left and right at all the stuff out stopping occasionally. But he never picked anything up.

"It's not working! It's Ineffective!" he growled, "It's time to bring out everything I have. It's time I brought out the free gifts!"

He pulled out a heavily stylized statue of Kid Buu Fighting Super Saiyan 3 Goku.

"Our boss told us that we must only use this when we believe it is time!" Meito looked down at its detail. "It's time, tell him the offer!"

The girl ran at Odoke with breath taking speed "If you buy the complete series now, you get this limited edition ultra rare statue!!!"

Odoke looked at her. She looked like she was hoping she would be victorious.

He paused and waited for a long time "Sure, why not?" he finally said

Meito was ecstatic "We've done it!!!! Legendary Guy B has been caught!" he was literally in tears. "This is what victory feels like!"

He brought the statue to the desk as Odoke approached it. But disaster struck. Meito tripped and the statue slipped from his hands.

"I…I was so close! I…I failed." He shed a single tear.

A crash could not be heard as he thought it would. Instead Odoke had the statue in hand.

"Whew, that coulda been messy." Odoke said holding it barely. He brought it up to the desk.

Meito still was on the floor. "I…I can't believe it…would Legendary girl A have done the same? Would she have caught it? Yes… yes I'm sure she would have."

Odoke paid for the box set and had the statue wrapped and secure. Then he left.

"Men," Meito said slowly

"Boss?"

"I think it's time we went home." He said "Legendary girl A is probably wondering where we are. So we'll be there to try and sell her anything we can! And One day, We will prevail!!!!"

"but boss..."

"Yes, what is it?" Meito asked

"He… he paid in Rays, it's not any good!"

His face crashed

An explosion sent them all flying. "We failed!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile in Japan._

Konata walked toward the shop where she always looked around. Animate Ikebukuro shop wasn't there anymore.

"Hmm, must have gone out of business. Oh well." Konata said as she shrugged her shoulders and went to the anime shop across the street. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyuki and Shen walked into a bar. There were a lot of people laughing, drinking, and talking.

"It's weird. If Akuma had controlled this place, then why is everyone acting so happy?" Miyuki asked

"No clue." Shenryu said as he walked up to the bar. "Give me whatever, as long as it isn't Light."

"Same here!" Miyuki said

The bartender opened two bottles and placed them in front of them.

"Thanks," Shen said putting two coins down.

"Hey, what the hell is this?!" The bartender said holding up one of the coins Shen put on the table.

"What, you don't accept Rays in here?" Shen asked

"What the hell are Rays?! We only accept Nin's here!"

"Well we only have Ray's!" Miyuki yelled

"I would get some Nin's or else!" The bartender yelled,

In the corner were a couple of guys cheering and whooping. Shenryu and Miyuki went over to see what was going on. A couple of guys were arm wrestling. In the middle was a haughty, beefy and smug looking guy.

"Come on! I'll take on anyone! Won't anyone take me on!"

"Hell no, I ain't taking you on. I like my arm intact." One guy said.

"Kyahahaha!! Come on isn't anyone man enough to take me on?!"

"I'll take you on!" said a shrilly voice

All of the guys looked in Shenryu's direction. The guy slammed his hand on the table twice. "Alright, come on glasses!"

"Oh, not me, her." Shen said pointing down at Miyuki.

All of them start laughing. "The girl?! Are you kidding?! I said any man!"

"Hey, I'm stronger than any of these bums!" Miyuki said.

The guy was shrugging at all the guys like he was saying 'why not humor the girl.' "Alright, let's see your money." The guy said

"Well I don't have any money, but… how about if you win, I'll take my shirt off, 'kay?" She said sweetly while winking.

All of the guys started cheering. "Sure, that sounds fair. And if you win, I'll give you 50 nin's" Said the guy

"Ooh, sounds like we have a wager, 50 Nin's for my shirt." Miyuki said putting her hand on the table. "Lets go." She said with a smile on her face. The guy dwarfed her arm by 10 fold. Another guy came and held their hands together.

"Ready…set…Go!"

Not but a second before the guy let go of there hands, the mans arm went down with Miyuki coming out on top. The guy was speechless.

"Oh, would you look at that. I won." She said smiling.

"N-no way." The guy said

"You lose, pay up." Miyuki said smiling still

"I…I… fine." The guy said putting down a bag of coins

"Come on," She said snapping "Who wants to see my shirt off? 50 Nin's buy in. beat me, and I'll take it off."

"Rematch!" the guy said, putting his arm and another bag up on the table

"Okay," Miyuki said putting her hand on the table.

"Ready… set… go!"

The result was the same, with Miyuki as the winner. "Anyone else?" Miyuki asked

"Hell, I'll take that bet." Another guy said sitting down.

Another hour later, were a bunch of guys rubbing their arms and a fully clothed Miyuki with a large sack of 10,000 Nin's. "Oh, that's right." Miyuki grabbing two Nin's from the bag. "Here's your tab. And…" she picked out another one and put it in his pocket and patted it down. "Get something for yourself too."

Both Shenryu and Miyuki walked out with the large bag of 9,997 Nin's.

"I love this town; it's filled with perverted morons." Miyuki said

"And you weren't going to tell them that you have another shirt under that one?" Shen asked

"That's my backup plan, but I've never had to use it." Miyuki said

"You are a trouble-maker, you know that right?" Shenryu said

"Ahh, you're only in trouble if you get caught." Miyuki said

"That's her! She hustled us all out of our money!" A guy said pointing at Miyuki said.

"Hey Stop!" A guard said

"You're in trouble now." Shenryu said

Miyuki sighed "Every time, I open my mouth, bad things are bound to happen."

Both of them disappeared on the spot. "Damn! They escaped!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zenaku walked into a shop. A smiling man was there to greet him. "Ah, welcome to my shop, my friend. Please, please come in and see my supplies." He said motioning over to the mass of swords.

Zenaku walked up and looked around. The man's greedy eyes spotted Zenaku's sword. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in pawning that sword would you?"

"Not in these lifetimes." Zenaku said

"I see," said the man cursing himself for not getting his prize.

"But I would like to see your most powerful sword." Zenaku said

The man's eyes turned greedier than ever. "Yes sir, I shall return with my best sword." The man went to the back. And grabbed a sword from a case. And he returned outside. _"This peasant won't know that this here is a fabrication. I have fooled even the best sword collectors in the world with this one."_

"Here we are sir." He handed the sword to Zenaku. "This sword was handed down by the greatest sword maker in the world, the great Muramasa sword." He said "It is legend that Muramasa made the most powerful and destructive weapons you can find. Only made a handful of them."

Zenaku looked at the weapon in the sunlight. "I will let this weapon go for let's say 25 million Nin's. You won't find that price anywhere else." The man said rubbing his hands together.

Zenaku said nothing. He just looked at the sword in the sunlight. "Tell you what, how about we make a trade. Your measly sword on your back for this legend of swords." The man said

Zenaku took it out of the light and swung it down on the counter. The blade made a large impact the shattered in thousands of pieces. The man was nonetheless frightened.

"What kind of shit are you pawning?" Zenaku said smiling wide and menacingly. "This is no Muramasa." The man backed away in fear. "Now know this, if you ever sell another fake in this store again, I will slice you head clean off and force it down your bitch of a mother's throat." Zenaku said "And as for trying a second time to try to sell my sword," he chuckled "Well, your arm and your memory will serve as payment." He said while holding an arm that was severed in his fists and in the other, a bottle of a black substance.

The man looked scared and frightened for his life. His heart was beating fast. Then his expression turned to confusion. He didn't know who he was, where he was and what this stinging on his right side was.

As Zenaku left the store, he noticed he didn't have his right arm anymore. All that was there was a bloody scarf. He screamed out of insurmountable pain and he didn't know how it happened.

"Besides," Zenaku said to himself. "I already know the true Muramasa possessor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito was on the outskirts of town on a mountain with a single cherry blossom tree. He placed his nyoi-bō by his side. And he started meditating. He was clearly at peace, in a state of complete nirvana. Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Darkness, and Air swirled around him as he was lifted in his meditating state to the air. The universe, knowledge, truth, peace, calm, tranquility. All past him as he meditated. All was true to him all was for him to know. Slowly he opened his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Forty-two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuya had his book open and was reading "I know you must be wonder-"

"-Wondering why everyone is acting like nothing has happened?" Shuya finished his sentence. "Akuma must not have shown himself to the people, I doubt if the king is really kidnapped. You just said that to strengthen the situation at hand. Akuma probably swore allegiance to the king and the king believes his story to be true. Therefore, he has agreed to have Akuma in this kingdom as a welcomed guest. He probably never knew you left. Am I on target?"

"That's… that's amazing. Everything you said was true." Pepper said "I just don't trust this man. But the king can't sense the evilness in his eyes I feel."

"Understandable." Shuya said, "In fact it was pretty smart of you to lie as you did. Shenryu is regrettably a little thickheaded. If it isn't for a good cause, he won't bat an eye to it. And as for Zenaku, well, you have seen his attitude. Won't go for it, if the challenge is not there." Shuya said "But that does not mean we are heartless, we fight not only for ourselves, but for peace. We can't destroy all evil in the world. But we can make sure the next day will be better."

"I see, you are peacekeepers." Pepper said

"That's what our lord told us." Shuya said

"Tell me about him, 592 I mean." Pepper asked

"Lord 592 is someone you can trust no matter what. Whenever we need him most he always shows himself. The thing is, we haven't seen him for years. I remember when I was a child; he had only one rule… well not really a rule, but a promise."

"What was this promise?" Pepper asked

"No matter what happens, die with a smile on your face." Shuya said

"He is a great man isn't he?" Pepper said

Shuya laughed "You don't know the half of it."

He replaced a book he was looking at on the shelf. "Sorry to change the subject, but is there something specific you're looking for?" Pepper asked as he noticed the large stack of books by his side.

"I'm looking for any type of construction error in the castle walls, window placement, guard duties, breeches, security measures, anything that can help in the mission." Shuya said "And I know what you will say, that you know all of it, however, it's much easier for me to read about it." Pepper closed his mouth.

"I understand."

"But I do need you to tell me more about Akuma's followers. Their physic, their hair color, anything that can help."

"Right, well the shortest one that carries the scimitars. He's about 5'5, short black hair, wears lightly tinted sunglasses, and he likes to play around one minute, and the next he's sitting quietly." Pepper explained Shuya was writing something down as he was explaining him.

"Is this him?" he said holding up a sketch.

"That looks like him, yes." Pepper said

"The next guy, he's 6' he has long black hair tied behind him. He has a big build but he isn't fat in any way. He wears glasses similar to Chidori-san."

"That's what I thought. This is him right?" he held another sketch.

"Yes, the third is the one who carries the book. He's about 5'8 and brown hair similar to yours; he wears a white polo, and a lab coat." Pepper said

Shuya stopped writing. He reached in his pocket. He pulled out a picture. "Is this one on the left him?" It was a picture of two smiling boys carrying a blue ribbon between them. One had navy blue hair and horn-rimmed glasses and the other had brown hair and circular glasses.

"I think so, it's hard to tell." Pepper said "Is…is this you?" he said pointing to the boy on the right.

"Yes, this boy and I were friends where the school I went to was." Shuya said pushing up his glasses. "The other two followers if you will."

"Yes, the girl has medium long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. The gun she carries is bigger than she is, she's 5'7, and always has a small jacket on."

"This her?" he said holding another drawing.

"Yes, close enough." Pepper said "The last one is a holy man of sorts. He has a robe on and carries sutras with him. Bleach blonde hair and he's 5'11." Pepper said

"Like this?" Shuya asked holding yet another drawing.

"Yes, but he has a white lotus in the middle of his robes." Pepper said

"Alright, I've got all I need for now." Shuya said

"This may be immaterial, but all but the last have a blank look to them half the time." Pepper said

"That's what I thought." Shuya said, as he did, a long whistle could be heard in the distance, "That's the signal; it's time to go back."

"Right,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a second after he made the whistle, maybe even sooner, Shenryu heard his brother's footsteps.

"Hey guys, have fun at the bar?" Odoke asked

"What do you think?" Miyuki asked holding the large sack.

"Promised a show did ya?" Odoke asked

"Didn't even have to use the backup!" Miyuki said

"That's the way to hustle!" Odoke said giving her a high five.

Zenaku was the next to appear.

"Hey Zenny! How'd the weapon hunting go?" Odoke asked

Zenaku just held up the arm.

"That bad huh?"

"Coulda kept his arm of he didn't try and make me sell my sword." Zenaku said

"Eh, what can you do?" Odoke said shrugging

"How about you? Buy anything?" Miyuki asked Odoke.

"Oh yeah," Odoke said pulling out his statue. "Super ultra rare."

"Awesome," Miyuki said looking at the piece of artwork.

"And free." Odoke said "I bought DBZ series set and they gave this to me."

"How'd you get a hold of some Nin's?" Miyuki asked

"…What now?" Odoke asked

"The currency here." Miyuki said

"…What now?" Odoke asked "I just paid in Ray's."

"They got screwed then," Zenaku said laughing.

"Did I miss the party?" Shuya asked as he and Lt. Gen. Pepper came up.

"Nah we're still missing Saito." Zenaku said

"Actually, I was the first here." Saito said in front of the door where he was from the beginning.

"So you were." Zenaku said

"Alright, Shuya report what you found when we get in." Shenryu said

"Right," Shuya said "Lt. Gen., this is where we part. We can't have a military man following us in."

"I understand." Lt. Gen. "Men…"

Miyuki growled low.

"And Miyuki-san,"

"Thank you," Miyuki said Lt. Gen. put his right hand to his forehead. "Good Luck."

"Will do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all entered the inn. Shuya walked to the front desk. "We have a reservation under, Holland Novak."

"Yes sir Mr. Novak, right this way." The receptionist led them all to the furthest back room.

"Thank you." Shuya said once the door was closed.

"Alright what do we have?" Shenryu asked

Shuya brought out the five sketches and the one picture. "It was as we thought. It's no coincidence in Pepper's description. Akuma thinks we won't attack our friends."

"As expected." Shen said

"First we have Kenta Fujiyoshi." Shuya said "Known powers: scimitar mastery, acrobatic skill, and gravity defying skills. Next we have Hayate Asahina. Known skills: broadsword mastery, speed tactics and powerful strength. Then we have Kakei Kudou. Known skills: Literary Manipulation, high intellect, and sharpshooting skills. Then we have Asuka Osohe: Known skills: gunblade mastery, sharpshooting skills, and effective assassination knowledge. Then we have Himura Kuroi. Known skills: element manipulation, holy sutra, and purification. Last but not least, we have Akuma Akai. Known skills: space time manipulation, brainwashing, speed, teleportation, inhuman strength, high defense-"

"We get it, he's not human!" Odoke yelled

"In lamens terms, yes." Shuya said

"Fine, what about the castle itself?" Shen asked "I will study it's structure tonight." Shuya said

"Fine, everyone get some sleep." Shenryu said

"But something is bothering me," Miyuki said

"Hmm?"

"Will we be able to attack them?" Miyuki asked

Everyone thought about this for a second. Will they be able to attack old friends?

"We can't hold back if that's what you're thinking." Shenryu said "If we do, we'll be killed. We'll find a way to bring them to their senses. Killing them is last resort."

"Right, no holding back." Miyuki said

"It's hard for all of us Yuki." Shuya said

"Not for me, I wanna give that bastard Akuma a slice in the gut." Zenaku said making a stabbing motion in the air. "I want to make him suffer."

"We all want that." Odoke said, "Taking our friends and even worse. When he left he had the last doughnut! He must pay!"

"For our friends and family!" Miyuki said holding a cup.

"For vengeance!" Zenaku said holding his

"For the greater good!" Shuya said holding his

"For peace." Saito said with his

"For the challenge!" Shenryu said

"For the doughnut!" Odoke said

They all slammed there cups together. "Kampai!"


End file.
